When Sin met Snuffles
by Miss JaD
Summary: //Traduction d'une fic de Mysid, appartient à la série de Lovers for Tonight// Peu de temps après avoir repris leur relation, Remus et Snuffles tombent sur l'ancien amant de Remus. Comment va réagir le chien? Slash


**Auteur : **_Mysid_**  
**

_**Disclaimer :**__ Sin Wildsmith est à Mysid. Le monde dans lequel il évolue et les personnes qu'il y rencontre appartiennent à J.K. Rowling._

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ Dans l'histoire, "Go Back to Being Friends," j'ai donné à Peter un grand frère nommé Simon, et j'ai donné à Simon un ami prénommé St. John Wildsmith. St. John se prononce "Sinjin," et ledit St. John s'est vu affublé du surnom "Sin." L'histoire "When Moony Met Sin," raconte, comme le suggère son titre, la relation de Remus et Sin.__ Cette histoire-ci se passe douze ans plus tard._

_Cette histoire est conçue pour "aller" avec mes autres histoires et la lecture serait __probablement plus agréable si elle était faite après celles des deux autres fics mentionnées juste au-dessus._

_-------_

**Note de la traductrice : **Woo, ça doit faire dans les 6 mois que j'ai pratiquement pas mis les pieds sur ce site, ça me fait tout drôle (je n'ai d'ailleurs presque rien lu de ce qui a été posté, faut que je me rattrape!) Et bah voilà je recommence déjà à parler pour ne rien dire... DONC... euh, je sais même plus ce que je voulais écrire... ah si, je vous livre ENFIN la traduction de la dernière fic de la série "_Lovers for Tonight_", je l'ai plus ou moins terminée il y a déjà quelques semaines mais je n'avais pas trop le temps -ni le coeur- à ça, pardon. Enfin bon, maintenant on y est et je n'aurai mis que... //va regarder les dates// ... ah oui quand même... 2 ans pour tradurire les 3 fics... j'ai honte là... j'espère au moins qu'elle va vous plaire et que la traduction sera à la hauteur...

Sinon, un très grand merci **_GredW_** pour tes corrections (je suis archi nulle pour les accords du participe passé, désolée...) ultra rapides (j'espère que tu as quand même pu "faire tes devoirs" pour aujourd'hui) ainsi que pour t'être 'mise à genoux' hier soir (dit comme ça je m'aperçois maintenant que ça peut prêter à confusion... -.-") en me cirant haut et fort combien j'étais 'merveilleuse' (ow, ça fait pratiquement nouvelle érotique là... -.-"), c'était très gentil de ta part même si c'est un peu bcp exagéré... je suis pas si bonne que ça, la qualité de mes prestations laisse parfois à désirer... (/Seigneur! Mais ferme-la Jenny, ferme-la, tu vois pas que tu t'enfonces?/)...

Comme d'habitude, si vous trouvez des fautes ou des phrases très moches, faites-le-moi savoir, j'arrangerai ça!

* * *

**When Sin Met Snuffles**

-

Sin marqua une pause à sa sortie du Magasin d'Accessoire de Quidditch et espionna la conversation de trois jeunes garçons d'environ treize ans. Il espérait bien leur voler quelques idées concernant le cadeau d'anniversaire idéal pour un garçon de onze ans, mais ils ne parlaient que de balais et un balai n'était pas envisageable. Son filleul en possédait déjà un très bon, et Sin avait promis à Simon et Kitty de n'offrir un Firebolt à John que lorsqu'il entrerait au moins en seconde année.

Il continua donc son chemin, espérant trouver l'inspiration en observant les vitrines de différents magasins et en regardant de jeunes sorciers et sorcières commencer à faire leurs achats pour la prochaine rentrée scolaire. Comme à son habitude, il scanna la foule des yeux, à la recherche de visages familiers. La communauté magique était assez petite et il était rare que Sin traverse le Chemin de Traverse sans reconnaître plusieurs personnes. Il connaissait beaucoup d'entre eux depuis l'école, mais pour la plupart, c'était grâce à son travail, ou encore au réseau de relations qu'il s'était tissé au fil des années ; et il avait toujours trouvé avantageux d'entretenir ses amitiés et connaissances. Ce ne fut donc pas une grande surprise quand il reconnut l'un de ses anciens amants installé à la terrasse du glacier Florian Fortarôme. Cependant, croiser cet amant-_là_ au Chemin de Traverse était un spectacle plutôt rare, c'est pourquoi Sin traversa la rue pour aller saluer Remus.

Il fut une période, peut-être bien durant toute l'année qui avait suivie leur rupture, pendant laquelle Remus Lupin se trouvait être la _dernière_ personne au monde sur laquelle Sin avait voulu tomber. Un _loup-garou_. Il avait tenu secret le fait qu'il était un _loup-garou._ Remus et Sin ne s'étaient peut-être pas _aimés_, mais Sin avait cru qu'au moins, ils étaient honnêtes l'un envers l'autre. Remus n'avait-il pas mis un point d'honneur à lui avouer qu'il était amoureux d'un autre homme avant qu'ils ne couchent ensemble la première fois? Mais l'aveu le plus important, le fait qu'il n'était même pas humain, ça, Remus l'avait gardé pour lui.

Une fois le choc passé, après qu'il eût découvert que son amant n'était pas humain, et sa colère, quand il comprit l'importance du secret que Remus lui avait caché, dissipée, Sin s'était remémoré les quelques fois où les loups-garous s'étaient immiscés dans leurs conversations, et avait réalisé qu'il avait fait clairement comprendre à Remus qu'il n'était pas prêt à entendre la vérité ; il avait donc fini par reconnaître que ce n'était peut-être pas entièrement la faute de Remus s'il avait dû taire la vérité. Il fallut plus de temps à Simon pour pardonner à Remus; les meilleurs amis sont comme ça.

Bien qu'en pleine conversation avec un adolescent aux cheveux noirs assis à sa table, Remus observait également la foule. Il repéra Sin en train de s'approcher, sourit légèrement, et se leva pour l'accueillir.

"Salut, Beau Gosse," lança Sin tout en serrant la main que Remus lui offrait. Il l'aurait bien embrassé pour le saluer, en souvenir du bon vieux temps, mais le langage du corps de Remus, main fermement tendue devant lui, obligea littéralement Sin à garder ses distances. Sin supposa que l'adolescent en était la raison. _"Toujours dans le placard, Remus? Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne dirai rien de trop incriminant,"_ songea-t-il.

"Salut, Sin," répondit Remus, mais se mots furent presque entièrement couverts par un profond grognement. Un énorme chien noir émergea de sous la table. Sin avait pris sa fourrure sombre pour une ombre jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à bouger. Le poil hérissé de colère, les babines retroussées sur ses crocs et émettant un grondement sourd, le chien s'interposa entre les deux hommes. Sin recula immédiatement de quelques pas.

"Snuffles! Sois poli!" le réprimanda Remus.

Le chien cessa de grogner, mais sa posture et son regard fixe demeuraient menaçants. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs se tenait à présent aux côtés du chien, une main sur sa nuque tout en regardant Sin avec méfiance. Pendant un court moment, Sin se demanda à qui, de Remus ou du garçon, le chien obéissait. Peut-être obéissait-il aux deux. Toujours est-il que le chien semblait avoir pris Sin en grippe dès son arrivée, et il était assez imposant pour lui causer de sérieux dommages.

"Snuffles, sois gentil," ordonna Remus en s'avançant lui aussi à côté du chien. Il posa une main sur l'épaule du garçon et fit les présentations. "Sin, j'aimerai te présenter Harry Potter. Harry, voici l'un de mes plus anciens amis, St. John Wildsmith." Harry était sur le point de serrer la main de Sin, mais le grondement sourd que le chien émit le fit hésiter. Remus frotta alors la fourrure entre les oreilles de l'animal. "Tout va bien, Harry. Ignore Snuffles." Un coin de sa bouche s'étira en un léger rictus amusé. "Sin ne mords pas."

Sin ne pu s'empêcher de glousser à cette remarque—_"humour de loup-garou"_—et une seconde plus tard, Harry en fit de même. La glace sembla se briser, et Harry serra finalement la main de Sin. L'énorme chien se mit à geindre, sa tête s'affaissa, et il eu soudainement moins l'air d'un énorme chien de garde que d'un chiot dont on veut se débarrasser. Mais alors un chiot vraiment très imposant.

D'une main, Remus se remit à flatter le chien tout en indiquant, de l'autre, la table sur laquelle le sundae glacé de Harry était en train de fondre. "Est-ce que tu veux t'asseoir, Sin?"

"Merci—juste quelques minutes." Sin emprunta une chaise à une table vide et l'approcha pour s'y installer. Quand le chien s'avança, il ressentit un instant une certaine nervosité l'envahir, nervosité qui se dissipa quand, à travers la table en verre, il vit le chien s'asseoir entre les jambes de Remus et poser sa tête sur sa cuisse pendant que ce dernier le caressait encore et encore. Sin reporta donc son attention sur Harry. "Eh bien, je dois avouer que c'est un plaisir de te rencontrer, Harry. Je t'ai vu jouer au Quidditch plusieurs fois, et tu es sacrément doué."

"Merci." L'air embarrassé, Harry avait d'abord baissé les yeux sur sa crème glacée quand Sin avait affirmé que 'c'était un plaisir de le rencontrer', mais il les avait ensuite relevés en souriant quand il avait entendu _pourquoi _Sin était ravi de le rencontrer.

"Lors d'un des matchs auxquels j'ai assisté, j'ai remarqué qu'un des cognards ne voulait _pas_ te lâcher. Il t'a brisé le bras, et pourtant tu as persévéré et réussi à capturer ta proie. Cela témoigne d'une certaine détermination," fit Sin avec admiration.

Harry sourit. "Ben en fait, notre capitaine m'a dit d'attraper le vif d'or ou alors de mourir en essayant, donc—" s'arrêta-t-il avant de replonger dans sa crème glacée en souriant toujours.

"Tu sais, Harry," fit Remus sur un ton légèrement réprobateur, "la plupart des gens ne prennent pas ce genre d'ordre au pied de la lettre." Et puis il se mit à sourire. "Bien sûr, ton père aussi jouait toujours au Quidditch comme si c'était une question de vie ou de mort."

"Qu'est-ce qui t'amène au Chemin de Traverse Remus?" demanda Sin. "On ne te voit pas souvent dans le coin."

"Harry avait besoin de vêtements moldus neufs, et puisqu'on devait passer à Gringotts d'abord, on a décidé de faire les courses à Londres." Sin avait déjà noté que Remus et Harry portaient des vêtements moldus, et il remarquait à présent que les deux sacs posés à côté de Remus affichaient des noms de magasins moldus. "Et bien sûr, pas question de traverser le Chemin de Traverse sans faire petit un arrêt chez Fortarôme."

"Moi, j'essaie aussi de faire un peu de shopping. Peut-être que tu peux m'aider, Harry." L'énorme chien releva la tête et recommença à grogner, mais Remus sembla le contenir avec suffisamment de force. Sin essaya d'ignorer le chien. "Le onzième anniversaire de mon filleul est pour bientôt et je ne sais pas quoi lui prendre. Quel était le plus beau cadeau qu'on t'ait offert pour tes onze ans, ou même douze ? Enfin, si tu as reçu quelque chose d'inoubliable."

Quelque chose traversa le visage de Harry, quelque chose que Sin ne réussit pas à interpréter. "Onze ans? Ouais, je me rappelle exactement de ce que j'ai eu pour mes onze ans, mon hibou!"

Sin abattit sa main sur la table et sourit de toutes ses dents. "Un hibou! C'est parfait. John entre à Hogwarts à l'automne, et il adorera avoir son propre hibou pour transmettre ses messages."

"Tu ferais mieux d'en parler d'abord à Kitty," l'avertit Remus. "Les mères ont tendance à être réticentes quand on leur parle d'animaux, à moins qu'elles ne les aient approuvés au préalable."

"Exact," acquiesça Sin. "O.K., Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as eu d'autre? Seulement au cas ou."

Harry fronça les sourcils et remua sa cuillère dans ce qui lui restait de sa crème glacée. "Juste mon hibou." Il baissa les yeux sur le chien, le fixant à travers la table en verre, quand soudain, son visage s'illumina. "Mais l'année dernière j'ai eu un couteau de poche vraiment cool qui peut venir à bout de n'importe quelle serrure. _Très_ pratique." Sous la table, Harry allongea le bras jusqu'au chien et fut récompensé par quelques coups de langue. "Et pour Noël, j'ai eu mon Firebolt. Vraiment, très _très_ pratique."

Le chien aboya et remua la queue avec enthousiasme.

"Il en aura un pour ses douze ans. Ce ne serait pas juste vis-à-vis des autres de lui offrir un nouveau balai juste avant sa première année," déclara Sin. "D'ailleurs pendant qu'on parle de ça, fais-moi une critique honnête du Firebolt. Qu'est-ce que tu améliorerais si tu pouvais, et que serions-nous fous de modifier?"

"Ce n'est pas une question anodine, Harry," lui expliqua Remus. "Sin est l'un des fondateurs de la compagnie qui les fabrique." Le chien poussa un long soupir et s'effondra au sol, la tête étalée entre ses pattes avant. "Mais je crois qu'on a assez abusé de la patience de Snuffles."

Harry hocha vigoureusement la tête, et une fois qu'ils furent tous debout, le gros chien s'interposa de nouveau entre son maître et Sin.

"Et bien Harry, merci encore d'avoir résolu mon problème de cadeau. Permets-moi de te rendre la pareille. On m'offre toujours des billets à titre gracieux pour les matches de Quidditch. Quelle est ton équipe favorite?"

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil au chien. "Non, ça va très bien. Je n'ai pas besoin—"

"O.K., alors quelle est l'équipe favorite de ton meilleur ami ?"

Harry eu un petit sourire. "Les Canons de Chudley."

"Il aime ceux qui partent perdants, n'est-ce pas? Je crois que les Cannons jouent la Wasps en août. Je verrai ce que je peux faire."

"Il ne serait pas prudent que Harry y aille sans moi," intervint Remus.

Sin hocha la tête. "_Harry a beau être 'Le Garçon Qui A Survécu' pour la plupart de la communauté magique, mais pour certaines personnes là dehors, comme Sirius Black, Harry est plutôt 'Le Garçon A Abattre'." _ "J'essaierai de vous avoir quatre billets," finit par répondre Sin avec un sourire. "Si tu le désires, tu peux emmener un _ami_, Beau Gosse. Au fait, est-ce que tu as trouvé _quelqu'un_ pour te tenir chaud durant la nuit?" Le chien se mit à grogner férocement. Sin baissa les yeux sur lui et leva un sourcil. _"Bon sang mais il est ultra protecteur ce chien."_ "Ce n'était pas une _proposition_," se justifia Sin auprès de Snuffles. "Seulement une question."

Le grognement s'arrêta et Remus gloussa. "Snuffles m'apporte toute la chaleur dont j'ai besoin," confessa-t-il, et le chien se retourna pour frotter son oreille contre la jambe de Remus tandis que celui-ci recommençait à lui caresser la tête.

Sin serra la main de Harry. Il voulait aussi dire au revoir à Remus, mais considéra d'abord le chien avec prudence. De la main gauche, Remus agrippa alors le chien au collier, et tendit la droite à Sin.

"C'était bon de te revoir, Sin."

"Le plaisir était pour moi. Maintenant j'ai une excuse pour mentionner ton nom devant cette Chère Prudence à la fête d'anniversaire de John. Elle vire toujours au magenta lorsque je le fais, c'est délicieux."

"S'il te plait, ne le fais pas."

"Est-ce que tu es sûr que tu vas bien, Remus?"

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Remus—un vrai sourire, authentique et sincère. "Bien mieux que je ne l'ai été depuis très très longtemps."

"Parfait, mais si tu as besoin de me parler, tu sais où je vis. Au revoir, Harry. Au revoir, Snuffles."

"Au revoir, Sin," répondit Remus, et Sin disparut dans la foule.

Remus ramassa les deux sacs de courses et en tendit un à Harry. Flanqué de Remus d'un côté et de Snuffles de l'autre, exactement comme ils l'avaient fait durant presque tout l'après-midi, ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers le Chaudron Baveur pour rentrer chez eux.

"Il a l'air plutôt sympa," avoua honnêtement Harry. "Pourquoi est-ce que Sirius le déteste autant?"

"Et bien ce pourrait être de la rancune par 'association'—son meilleur ami est Simon Pettigrew, l'un des frères aînés de Peter—ce qui me décevrait au plus haut point si c'était le cas, Padfoot."Les regards des deux adultes se croisèrent un moment avant de retourner surveiller le flot des passants qui les entourait. "Ou alors, et plus probablement, Sirius a déduit, correctement d'ailleurs, que je suis sorti avec Sin dans le passé,"—Sirius se mit à geindre—"et nous fait une petite crise de chiot jaloux."

"Je pensais bien que c'était quelque chose comme ça," lança Harry en souriant. "Il t'a appelé 'Beau Gosse' deux fois."

"Je préfère qu'on m'appelle 'Moony'," fit Remus en lui retournant son sourire. "Ecoute-moi, Padfoot. Je suis tombé sur Sin un peu plus d'un an après que tu aies été envoyé en prison, et on s'est quitté au bout d'un mois. La vérité c'est que quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec lui, ma décision n'avait pas grand chose à voir avec lui et tout avec toi. Désespérément amoureux de toi et désespéré de l'être. Mais je me suis bien vite rendu compte que Sin était en fait une personne vraiment très agréable. Je me suis mis à l'apprécier énormément, mais je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux de lui.

"Notre relation s'est assez mal terminée, mais on a quand même réussi à devenir ami. Peu de temps après que tu te sois échappé, il a mis un point d'honneur à me rendre visite. Il savait ce que je ressentais pour toi, et il a dû comprendre que j'aurai besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui était au courant. L'un dans l'autre, je considère Sin comme l'un de mes amis, et puisque je n'en ai vraiment pas des masses, j'apprécierai que tu ne lui grognes pas dessus."

A la fin de l'explication, ils avaient déjà atteint la cheminée du Chaudron Baveur. Remus donna à Harry le sac qu'il portait. "Attends-moi ici avec Snuffles, Harry. Je reviens dans quelques minutes." Harry savait bien pourquoi. Remus bloquait l'accès de sa cheminée au Réseau de Cheminette pour ne pas avoir à s'inquiéter d'éventuels visiteurs inattendus. Il avait temporairement neutralisé le sort pour que Harry et Snuffles puissent se rendre au Chaudron Baveur, et il devait à présent transplaner à la maison afin de s'assurer qu'aucune "surprise partie" ne les attendait, mais également pour neutraliser à nouveau le sort en vue de leur voyage de retour. Harry s'installa à une table vide, son chien de garde posté à ses côtés.

"Je suppose que les chiens ne sont pas acceptés aux matchs professionnels," fit un Harry ennuyé à son parrain. "Si jamais Sin se rappelle de ce qu'il a dit à propos de ces billets, je crois que je les donnerai à Ron et ses frères. Remus et moi on restera avec toi à la maison."

Sirius planta directement son regard dans celui de Harry et secoua sa grosse tête touffue.

"T'en fais pas, Fred et George seront contents d'y aller. Ils sont batteurs dans notre équipe. Je suis sûr que tu les adorerais; ils prennent les farces et autres mauvais coups aussi sérieusement que toi tu le faisais."

Des flammes vertes s'élevèrent dans l'âtre et Remus s'en extirpa avec un léger faux pas. "Je suis plus à l'aise avec le transplanage," s'excusa-t-il avec un sourire embarrassé. "Prêt, Harry? Snuffles passe en premier," et il lança une pincée de Poudre de Cheminette dans le feu.

_xxxxxxx_

Remus fut le dernier à émerger du foyer. Dès qu'il eut mis le pied au dehors, il réitéra le sort qui empêchait la cheminée de servir de point d'entrée dans la maison. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il eut fini qu'il remarqua l'absence de Sirius. Harry s'était précipité en haut pour ranger ses nouvelles affaires et redescendait à présent avec son balai dans une main et Hedwige sur l'épaule.

"Remus, je peux sortir pour voler un peu?"

"Bien sûr, mais—"

"—reste près de la maison. Je sais," termina Harry avec résignation.

Remus comprit qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'en dire d'avantage ; Harry n'était plus le gamin imprudent qui avait eu besoin de se faire réprimander pour s'être aventuré en douce à Pré-au-Lard. La dernière nuit du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers l'avait changé ; à présent, il savait par expérience quel danger il encourait ; il ne s'amuserait pas à s'en aller vagabonder au loin, et il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle de ne pas le faire.

Remus sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. "D'accord, j'arrête de te _harceler_ avec ça." Il fut heureux de voir Harry lui renvoyer son sourire. Harry se devait d'être conscient du danger qui l'entourait, mais Remus savait qu'il était préférable qu'il n'y pense pas continuellement. "Est-ce que tu as vu où est allé Sirius?"

Harry s'arrêta dans son élan, une main sur la poignée de la porte tandis qu'Hedwige s'envolait au dehors. "Ouais, il a dit qu'il revenait tout de suite, après il s'est transformé et il s'est précipité dehors."

"Laisse la porte ouverte, Harry. C'est une belle journée." Harry hocha la tête et se rua hors de la maison. Remus fut tenté de le suivre, mais il ne voulait pas le coller comme son ombre. Il s'accorda quelques instants pour faire chauffer une tasse d'eau et y plonger un sachet de thé. En attendant qu'il infuse, il s'autorisa à ouvrir quelques fenêtres pour aérer la petite maison. Il emporta finalement sa tasse quand il sortit voir Harry voler ; lui et Hedwige tournoyaient dans les airs, plongeaient et s'élevaient en formant un ballet aérien assez élaboré. Combien de fois avait-il volé de la sorte avec ses amis, ou même simplement admiré James et Sirius faire de la haute voltige?

"_Il faudrait qu'on invite Ron ou Hermione à venir passer une journée ici. Harry a besoin de ses amis,"_ songea Remus. Tout en se dirigeant vers le banc qui trônait au milieu du jardin, il jeta un oeil aux alentours, à la recherche de Padfoot ; il s'était attendu à le trouver en train de regarder Harry voler. "Tu sais où est Sirius?" demanda-t-il quand Harry descendit en piqué assez près du sol.

"Je l'ai pas vu. Laisse-moi jeter un coup d'oeil." Harry remonta sur son balai et s'envola en formant une large spirale afin de survoler les environs de la maison à la recherche de son parrain. Il baissa les yeux sur Remus, lequel semblait bien minuscule si loin au-dessous de lui, et secoua la tête. "J'le vois pas." Hedwige s'était envolée au loin pour aller se chasser un petit encas, alors Harry commença son entraînement aux plongeons. Plusieurs fois de suite, Remus crut que son coeur allait s'arrêter avant qu'Harry ne redresse sa trajectoire, mais il se mordit la lèvre et ne fit aucun commentaire.

"_Il sait ce qu'il fait. Tu as promis de ne plus le l'ennuyer.__Et puis d'abord où est Sirius?"_ Remus regarda de nouveau autour de lui. Il commençait à s'inquiéter. _"Il n'est jamais sorti sans me dire où il allait. Je n'ose imaginer à quel point il a été secoué quand on est tombés sur un de mes anciens amants –un ancien amant avec qui je suis encore ami- avec qui je lui ai ordonné d'être aimable...__Bon sang, où est-ce que tu es, Pads?"_

Comme s'il lisait dans l'esprit de Remus, Harry s'éleva encore plus haut et recommença une série de cercles au-dessus de la petite maison, scannant l'endroit aussi intensément que s'il poursuivait le Vif d'or. Cependant, le chien noir qu'il recherchait se révélait être tout aussi insaisissable que ledit Vif d'or. Harry plongea alors vers le sol et atterrit avec grâce devant le banc de jardin.

"Je le vois toujours pas," lança Harry. Il y avait une ride inquiète entre ses yeux. Lui aussi commençait à s'inquiéter pour Sirius, pour différentes raisons cependant. "Tu crois quand même pas que quelque ch—" Harry se tut brusquement, réalisant sans doute qu'il serait peut-être désobligeant d'exprimer ses craintes quant à la sécurité de Sirius devant Remus.

"Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, Harry," essaya de le rassurer Remus sur un ton qui sonnait faux comme il sortait sa baguette. "Padfoot est probablement parti chasser les écureuils ou quelque chose comme ça. Accio carte." Un morceau de parchemin s'envola par la fenêtre pour venir se poser entre les mains impatientes de Remus. "J'en ai fabriqué une après m'être souvenu combien la carte du Maraudeur avait pu nous être utile," expliqua Remus. Il déplia le parchemin, le tapota du bout de sa baguette et dit, "Le griffon en peluche de Harry." Une carte de la petite maison et de ses environs commença à apparaître. Harry s'approcha du bras de Remus pour avoir une meilleure vue. Remus chercha d'abord du côté des bois au nord ouest. Puisque Harry n'avait pas pu le localiser depuis les airs, il semblait probable que Sirius soit en fait caché par le toit des arbres.

"_Où es-tu, Padfoot?"_ Un étrange mélange d'appréhension et de colère envahit soudain Remus. _"Tu n'as pas intérêt à être parti bouder dans ton coin, vraiment pas intérêt à me faire une crise de jalousie. Toutes ces fois où j'ai dû rester assis là à te regarder parler à une fille ou même flirter juste en face de moi."_ Mais nulle part sur la carte on ne trouvait d'étiquette estampillée "Snuffles."_ "Bon d'accord Sirius, fais ta crise de jalousie dans un coin si tu veux mais s'il te plait dis-moi au moins que tu vas bien."_

"Il est là!" s'exclama Harry en pointant son doigt sur l'étiquette "Snuffles" qui venait tout juste d'apparaître dans un coin du parchemin et qui se dirigeait droit sur eux.

"Par là," fit Remus, indiquant le mur de pierres en contrebas du côté sud de la maison. Harry laissa son balai à côté du banc et se dirigea vers la petite descente à la rencontre de Sirius. Remus resta planté pendant un moment, indécis, puis il se dirigea dans la direction opposée, vers le potager. Il était en colère contre Sirius et sa jalousie—_"Il n'a pas le droit d'être jaloux de quelqu'un que j'ai fréquenté pendant qu'il était absent," _—mais aussi parce qu'il les avait inquiétés Harry et lui. Remus se dit qu'il serait plus prudent de retarder son entretien avec Sirius, pour éviter de dire quelque chose qu'il regretterait plus tard. En contrepartie, les mauvaises herbes et les nuisibles feraient donc face à la colère du loup-garou.

"—mais après Remus a sorti la carte des environs qu'il a faite, et on a vu—"

Remus entendit Harry discuter avec Sirius au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient. La conversation était à sens unique, et Remus en déduit que s'il se retournait, il ne verrait rien de plus qu'un garçon avec son chien ; cependant, il ne se retourna pas. Quand un museau humide fouilla derrière son oreille, Remus se leva et frotta ses genoux pour se débarrasser de la saleté avant de baisser les yeux sur Padfoot. Le chien pencha la tête et le fixa d'un regard triste.

"_Ooh non, pas les yeux de chien battu,"_ pria Remus tandis que sa colère s'évanouissait. "Tu nous as inquiétés, Padfoot," fit doucement Remus.

Sirius reprit soudainement sa forme humaine. Remus savait que les environs étaient sûrs ; la carte avait clairement montré qu'ils étaient seuls, mais il ressentit tout de même un peu d'anxiété. Sirius évitait généralement d'apparaître sous forme humaine quand il se trouvait à l'extérieur.

"Je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiétés, mon amour," s'excusa Sirius en frôlant la joue de son amant de ses doigts. "C'est juste que ça m'a pris plus de temps que ce que je pensais."

"De quoi tu parles?" demanda Remus, mais Sirius s'était déjà retourné pour se diriger vers le banc de jardin. Il ramassa le bouquet de fleurs en vrac couchées sur la carte. La plupart se trouvait être des fleurs sauvages et autres mauvaises herbes fleuries. Seul quelqu'un de généreux oserait les qualifier de fleurs, mais quand Sirius les souleva et les tendit à Remus, ce dernier se sentit tout d'un coup d'humeur généreuse. Souriant, Harry s'assit sur le banc et prétendit être très intéressé par la carte.

"Avant tout, ne te moques pas de moi, je sais que les fleurs ça fait très 'fille', et je sais aussi que tu aurais préféré que je t'offre des chocolats en guise de 'proposition de paix', mais ce n'est pas vraiment facile pour moi de m'en procurer. Ensuite, je m'excuse d'avoir grogner sur Sin. J'ai du mal à contrôler mes pulsions quand je suis transformé."

"_Uniquement_ quand tu es transformé?"

"J'ai _encore plus _de mal à contrôler me impulsions quand je suis transformé. J'aime quelqu'un ; je remue la queue. Je n'aime pas quelqu'un ; je grogne. Ce n'est pas une décision consciente. Enfin, pas complètement."

Remus hocha la tête. Ses amis et lui avaient eu un nombre incalculable de discussions concernant leur expérience en tant qu'animaux. Le comportement des Animagi était contrôlé par un subtil mélange d'intellect humain et d'instinct animal. Il se trouvait que cette combinaison était une excellente chose quand il s'agissait d'orienter le comportement de Padfoot envers le loup.

"Je comprends, Sirius. Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi parce que tu as grogné. J'espérais juste que tu ne le referais pas—_si _jamais on le rencontrait à nouveau, bien entendu. Ca ne requiert vraiment pas de 'proposition de paix'", dit Remus tout en hochant la tête vers les fleurs que Sirius avait à la main.

"Non, elles ne sont pas là pour ça. Aujourd'hui je me suis rendu compte que la jalousie c'est un sentiment qui fiche une putain de trouille."

Remus jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus l'épaule de Sirius, Harry souriait toujours, visiblement amusé d'entendre son parrain jurer.

Sirius lui tendit quelques pieds d'une plante comportant plusieurs petites fleurs ressemblant à des pâquerettes. "En fait celles-là, c'est pour toutes les fois où je suis allé à Pré-au-lard sans toi et où je suis revenu en puant le parfum." Remus accepta les fleurs offertes et Sirius lui en tendit quelques unes de plus. "Celles-là c'est pour avoir dansé avec chaque fille présente au mariage de James et Lily et pas avec toi." Il lui tendit un iris.

"_Il les a volées dans le jardin de Mrs. Thompson?" _se demanda Remus.

"Celle-là c'est pour cette Américaine quand on était en Suisse. Celle qui a poussé Prongs à te parler pour te persuader de me plaquer."

"James n'a jamais fait une chose pareille," précisa Remus pour Harry aussi bien que pour Sirius, "et tu le sais très bien."

Sirius lui tendit le reste des fleurs. "Et pour celles-là, ben tu peux deviner quelle en est la raison. J'ai été un connard insensible et je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé de t'avoir fait traverser tout ça."

Remus jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil au banc et aperçut Harry s'éloigner en direction de la maison. "Tu ne me dois aucune excuse ; tu étais libre de voir qui bon te semblait."

Le regard de Sirius glissa sur ses pieds et il enfonça le bout de sa botte dans la terre qui bordait le potager. "Je sais, mais ça a quand même dû te faire très mal, et je suis vraiment vraiment désolé de t'avoir fait autant de mal." Il regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit que Harry n'était plus là ; il baissa tout de même la voix. "Quand Sin a demandé si tu avais trouvé quelqu'un pour te tenir chaud la nuit—"

"Sirius non," implora Remus. Il s'avança d'un pas et enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Sirius. Sirius le serra contre lui et enfouit son visage dans son cou.

"C'est juste que j'ai commencé à m'imaginer—"

"S'il te plait Sirius, non."

"—et maintenant je me souviens de cette nuit en Suisse, et de James en train de m'engueuler et de crier, 'Tu crois que Remus appréciait de rester assis là à te regarder léchouiller la gorge d'une fille?!' Comment j'ai pu te faire ça?"

"Tu ne savais pas ce que je ressentais ; tu n'as rien fait de mal. Mais si ça peut t'aider à te sentir mieux, j'accepte tes excuses."

"Merci, Moony."

Au moment même où Remus embrassait Sirius pour lui prouver qu'il était réellement pardonné, des souvenirs longtemps enfouis resurgirent dans sa tête : Sirius en train d'embrasser cette Américaine pendant qu'elle lui caressait la cuisse, Sirius reparaissant au dortoir, imprégné du parfum au jasmin et de l'odeur de sexe, Sirius sur la piste de danse avec une brunette en robe noire et serrée. Remus ne réalisa qu'il grognait que lorsque Sirius commença à rire contre ses lèvres.

"Et maintenant qui est-ce qui a du mal à contrôler ses impulsions?" taquina Sirius. Heureusement, Sirius se méprit. Il recommença à embrasser Remus, plus profondément, et l'attira contre lui, écrasant leur corps l'un contre l'autre. Même à travers les nombreuses couches de vêtements, Remus pouvait sentir l'érection de Sirius, et le moment de jalousie se dissipa comme l'esprit et le corps de Remus répondaient avec la même ferveur.

"Est-ce que tu crois que Harry le remarquerait si on disparaissait dans notre chambre un petit moment?" chuchota Sirius à l'oreille de son amant. Sa respiration était chaude et envoyait de petits frissons de plaisir le long de la colonne vertébrale de Remus.

"Je pense que oui."

"Est-ce que tu crois que ça dérangerait Harry si on disparaissait dans notre chambre un petit moment?"

Sirius ne jouait pas franc jeu. Il avait parlé à Remus des craintes que Harry nourrissait quant à son intrusion dans leur "lune de miel," et les deux hommes s'étaient mis d'accord pour éviter toute manifestation excessive d'affection, au moins pendant quelques temps. Pourtant, à cet instant, Sirius ne se privait pas pour embrasser l'ultrasensible cou de son amant ni pour se frotter contre son aine, comptant sur son responsable Remus pour freiner ses ardeurs.

"Et si je disais, 'Non'? Est-ce que tu serais prêt à rentrer main dans la main avec moi et à traverser le salon jusqu'à notre chambre en passant devant Harry?"

Sirius suspendit ses baisers dans le cou de Remus et arrêta les caresses dans le bas de son dos.

"Je pensais bien que non," fit Remus avec un petit sourire espiègle. Il se recula d'un pas et les mains de Sirius glissèrent sur ses hanches. "J'ai une meilleure idée, mon amour. On va rentrer, discuter avec Harry, préparer le dîner –tout ce qu'on fait habituellement- mais chaque fois que je te regarderai, durant toute la soirée, sache que je serai en train de réfléchir à toutes les manières possibles et imaginables de te faire jouir une fois au lit."

Sirius lui offrit son sourire le plus coquin et passa son bras autour de la taille de Remus avant de le conduire vers la porte de leur maison. "Ne sois pas surpris si j'ai envie de me coucher tôt ce soir, et plus tu me regarderas comme ça, plus tôt j'en aurai envie."

"Ne sois pas surpris si je te mords ce soir. Je me sens quelque peu possessif, pour une raison que j'ignore..."

"J'adore ça quand tu me mords," lui susurra à son tour Sirius. "J'adore quand tu veux me posséder, et j'adore savoir que je peux te rendre dingue au point que tu en perdes le contrôle."

_- End-  
_


End file.
